Deux mondes différents
by Heinko
Summary: Sous ordre de son supérieur Tôshirô Hitsugaya parti sur terre afin d'enquêté sur les attaques des hommes d'Aizen. Mais il n'aurait jamais deviné les événements qui allait suivre (Rated T/M )! Bonne Lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Deux Mondes Différents

C'était un matin de printemps dans la capital ouest, Trunks entra dans son nouveau lycée où il n'a eu guère difficulté pouvoir y intégré dû à ses capacités intellectuels et la réputation de sa famille. Mais il y avait un manque pour Trunks, c'était la première fois qu'il était séparé de Goten, son meilleur ami avec qui il y avait en permanence du challenge depuis sa tendre enfance, ils étaient totalement inséparable. Mais dans son nouveau lycée, il y a rien hormis des filles tournant autour de lui inlassablement provocant de l'irritation à ce dernier, il y avait aussi des jeunes hommes de l'âge de Trunks voulant mettre un misère à ce dernier. Il avait promis à sa mère Bulma de ne pas se battre...elle ne voulait pas payé encore l'hôpital étant donné la grande force du jeune homme.

Dix-sept heures, les cours étaient enfin terminé, il était l'heure à Trunks d'aller voir son ami Goten, sa journée était d'une ennui sans limite, les professeurs étaient d'un pénible l'interrogent à chaque cours, les autres qui le regardèrent d'un œil noir. Si ça tenait qu'à lui il aurait déjà réglé ça à la manière de son père Végéta. Trunks était enfin arrivé à la maison de Goten, au Mont Paozu. Où il a pu apercevoir son frère Gohan.

-Oh ! Bonjour Trunks comment ça va ?

-Bonjour Gohan, un peu fatigué mais ça va, Goten est là ?

-Oui, je vais te le cherché.

-Merci Gohan !

En attendant son ami, il pu remarqué que l'endroit n'avait guère changé, tout était pareil depuis qu'il était petit. Mais quelque chose d'étrange le dérangé, comme si quelqu'un était entrain de se battre et que ce dernier était au bord de la mort. Intrigué, il voulu en avoir le cœur net. Goten arriva enfin.

-Salut Trunks, ça faisait un moment deux ans il me semble

-Salut Goten, exactement deux ans.

Ils ont même pas pu finir leurs phrase qu'une violente explosion resurgi, alertant les trois guerriers sayens volant à toutes allure au lieu de l'explosion pour voir si il n'y avait pas de blessé.

Une fois sur place ils ont pu apercevoir un jeune homme à cheveu blanc portant un haori blanc avec le chiffre dix inscrit dessus tenant un étrange sabre. En face trois hommes vraiment très étrange, l'un était avec d'étrange corne, un autre avec une queue de scorpion et le dernier était imposant. Ils foncèrent tout les trois vers le mystérieuse inconnu lui faisant de grave blessure.

-Gohan ? Interrogea son frère

-Il faut allez l'aider, il va mourir. Encore une autre charge comme ça et il ne se relèvera pas ! S'inquiéta Trunks.

-Très bien, vous deux allez lui porté secours, je vais à la tour de Karine cherché des haricots magiques, faites attention à vous ! Ordonna Gohan

-Entendu !

Alors que l'étrange jeune homme tenta de se levé, ses trois adversaires foncèrent à nouveau _merde c'est fini pour moi _mais d'étrange silhouette apparu deux jeunes hommes avec une force incroyablement élevé, qui les stoppa net. Les trois attaquent recula d'une distance raisonnable.

-Merde qui vous êtes qui vous!? Laissez nous tuer ce microbe ! Lança l'homme imposant.

-Si vous voulez le tuer il va falloir nous tuer d'abord, et ça ne sera pas facile.

-Tu crois ça !

Il se concentra puis un éclat de feu fît surface, l'homme étaient devenu plus grand avec de grand bras, il fonça alors vers l'homme qui venait juste de se relevé, mais fut arrêté par Goten et d'un coup de point mis son adversaire en direction de l'enfer. A l'étonnement de son nouveau compagnon et des deux ennemis.

-Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Vite Shaolong partons, ils sont beaucoup trop fort pour nous ! Il faut allez prévenir maître Aizen !

Ils eurent à peine le temps de prendre leurs envole qu'un troisième homme fait son apparitions.

-T'es qui toi dégage ! Cria les deux hommes.

Cet homme facilement irritable et en permanence énervé envoya les deux fuyards rejoindre leur ami mort quelque minutes auparavant.

-Trunks ! Ta mère veux que tu rentres, tu as des choses importante à faire que de jouer. Fait vite, tu sais comment elle peut être chiante quant elle s'y met.

-Oui, père, Goten, jeune homme à la prochaine.

-Salut Trunks.

Ce dernier encore sur le choc par ce qu'il viens de voir, il se rendit compte que même son chef qui était chez lui le plus puissant n'arriveraient pas à leurs chevilles, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était fasciné.

-Merci...mais vous étiez pas obligé d'intervenir, vous allez avoir des soucis maintenant...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas si les personnes que vous redoutiez ont la même force on ne craint absolument rien, d'ailleurs quel est votre nom ?

-Tôshirô, Tôshirô Hitsugaya, vous pouvez me tutoyer.

-Je suis Goten, l'autre qui viens de partir s'appelle Trunks et le dernier Végéta, son père. Mais allons chez vous, tu es en piteuse état mon frère est parti cherché un remède spécial.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2.**_

Un fois arrivé à la maison de Goten, Toshiro était encore étourdit par les événements qu'il a pu voir. Il savait qu'il est l'élite chez lui, un des piliers. Mais après avoir vu ces humains..._humains, ils ont rien d'un être humain ordinaire _pensa-t-il. Il était à la fois déçu de lui et en même temps fasciné. Il aurait tant voulu être aussi fort, il aurait pu sauvé sa sœur aujourd'hui décédé des terribles coups d'Aizen et ses hommes, une année déjà...une année qu'Hinamori est morte...il s'en est énormément voulu si il aurait était fort comme Goten, il aurait pu la sauvé. A ce moment là, une larme imperceptible fait son apparition. Malheureusement pour lui, Goten pouvait l'apercevoir.

-Tôshirô ? Ça va ?

-Euh...oui...oui ça va merci.

-Une fois que mon frère Gohan sera rentré, il faudrait je pense que tu nous expliques qui es-tu et qui sont ces personnes qui semble vouloir ta peau.

-Je...je sais pas si je peux...

-Tu nous as indirectement mis dans cet histoire, on aurait pu très bien te laissé te faire tuer par ces monstres. Je sens l'aura de mon frère et...de mon père ils seront là dans quelque seconde.

-Comment tu fais pour pouvoir les sentir ? Normalement j'y arrive sans aucun soucis...ton frère et ton père sont plus fort que toi et Trunks ?

-Ton pouvoir doit être très limité, et pour mon frère et mon père ils sont...largement plus fort que moi, surtout mon père.

_Alors l'écart se creuse si son père et son frère sont réellement aussi fort qu'ils le disent..._pensa Tôshirô.

-Ils sont arrivé.

Deux hommes imposant entra dans la maison, Tôshirô se senti un peu intimidé...en une journée il a été plus surpris que durant toutes sa longue vie.

-Bonjour Goten, jeune homme, ton frère m'a tout raconté. Maintenant, on voudrait juste quelque explication sur tout ça. Gohan donne un haricot magique à notre invité, il ira mieux.

-Je ne sais pas si vous « haricots » puisse m'aider mais je veux pas vous contrarié. Il croqua l'haricot et une seule seconde après, toutes ses forces étaient retrouvé. Il s'étonna. Il n'a jamais vu ça, cet journée à été la plus instructif il a appris tellement en quelques heures. Merci, d'accord, je vais vous raconté...Pour commencé je m'appelle Tôshirô Hitsugaya, capitaine de la dixième division...je suis un Shinigami...nous sommes l'équivalent de maître Kaïo. Nous habitons la Soul Society, c'est en quelque sorte le « paradis », nous sommes des soldats, qui ont pour but de protégé cet endroit et le roi, nous sommes treize capitaine, sous le ordre du plus puissant de l'univers Yamamoto Genryusai le plus fort...jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à mon avis il n'est pas plus fort que toi Goten...Mais un jour l'ancien capitaine de la 5ème division, Sôsuke Aizen se retourna contre nous...tuant ma sœur...Hinamori. Nous avons également perdu de nombreux hommes, notre armée était presque réduit à néant, mais nous avons réussi à les faire fuir...

-Je vois...mais pourquoi il t'a envoyé sur Terre alors qu'il sait que les capitaines sont important et qu'il risque de perdre un élément indispensable à la Soul Society ? S'interrogea Gohan.

_Un jour avant._

Depuis la rébellion d'Aizen, Ichimaru et Tosen, à la Soul Society à toujours du mal à se reconstruire, la cinquième division à été dissoute, et de nombreux soldats furent mort durant la bataille et la Soul Society avait subit sa pire défaite. De nombreux soldats envisagèrent de partir vers le Rukongai où il serait plus à l'abri. Même les haut gradés commencèrent à douté de la suprématie du commandent et du Seireitei. Seul les plus fidèles continuèrent à avoir une confiance aveugle envers le commandent...mais si elle commence à fléchir.

Puis un jour Yamamoto convoquèrent tout les plus puissant guerrier pour une réunion très importante. Abarai, Yumichika, Ikkaku, et Matsumoto. Entre eux quatre les dix capitaines restant formant deux lignes parfaitement symétrique. La grande majorité des capitaines s'en fichaient complètement de ce qu'il allait arrivé et si ils reviennent pas aussi ils s'en fichaient, sauf une personne Tôshirô Hitsugaya, contrairement à ses collègues ils tenaient à ses hommes, il était contre de les envoyés au front inutilement, il préféré plutôt les entraînés pour qu'ils deviennent plus fort, et ses hommes lui en sont éternellement reconnaissant à lui et...la personne sans qui il ne serait jamais capitaine après le décès d'Hinamori, cet personne à essayé et à réussi à le remonté la pente. Rangiku Matsumoto n'était pas une simple vice-capitaine, c'était sa mère, sa sœur...son amie. Il s'est juré de ne jamais lui faire le moindre mal, même si pour ça il devait quitté son rang de capitaine, être exclu et même mourir. La voir partir pour une mission où il y a de forte chance de ne plus jamais la revoir...il se le refusa. Interrompu dans ses pensés par le grand Shinigami, Tôshirô se concentra sur

la réunion et les paroles du plus vieux

-Abarai, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Matsumoto, vous allez partir en mission sur Terre, vous allez enquêté sur d'étrange attaque d'un groupe d'homme du traître et les éliminés, cela risque de vous coûté la vie mais c'est le prix à payer. De plus il y a certaine règle à respect sinon vous risquerez la peine capital : La Peine de Mort ! Premièrement, même si vous êtes sur le point de mourir, aucune fuite ne sera admise, deuxièmement vous ne devraient jamais être ami avec des terriens, troisièmement la plus importante, vous ne devait jamais prendre d'affection envers les humains.

Ces paroles ont eux l'étrange effet d'énervé énormément le petit capitaine, ces règles sont d'une stupidité affligent...C'est à ça qu'il devait désormais obéir ? Interdiction de vivre, interdiction d'avoir des rapports avec des personnes autres que ici...depuis leurs défaite le commandent commença à installé une genre de dictature, n'hésitant pas à tuer ses propres hommes pour un oui ou un non. Il envisagea très souvent voir trop souvent de partir, il ne supportait pas tant de haine vers ses hommes surtout du plus puissant de tous alors qu'il était respecté par tous.

-Commandent, interrompit Hitsugaya, je veux partir avec eux !

-Refusé !

-Mais merde commandent, ils vont mourir ! Il faut quelqu'un pour les protégés ! Certes c'est des soldats mais ils sont pas là pour être traité comme des engins de guerres !

Toutes la salle était étonné de voir le plus petit mais il était également l'un des plus fidèle à parlé sur un ton énervé à Yamamoto.

-Ça suffit capitaine Hitsugaya, je vous interdit de venir avec eux, si ils doivent mourir c'est leurs problème pas le votre !

-C'est également MON problème, parmi ces hommes se trouvent ma Vice-Capitaine. Et mon rôle est de protégé ma division !

-Taisez-vous, si vous voulez vraiment mourir partez avec eux, mais à votre retour vous subirez les conséquence d'être autant effronté envers votre supérieur.

Un jour après, l'équipe Hitsugaya arrivèrent sur Terre, mais à peine eux le temps de soufflé que le groupe d'ennemi tant redouté par le commandent fait son apparition prenant pour cible le capitaine qui s'écroula à terre à 120 km du Mont Paozu.

-Capitaine ! S'inquiéta les quatre Shinigami.

Fuyez ! Partez d'ici ! Je m'en occupe, je veux pas vous voir mourir !

Mais...

PARTEZ C'EST UN ORDRE !

Les quatre soldat parti laissant leurs chef seul face à ces trois monstres à la plus grande inquiétude de la jeune femme, des nombreuses explosion surgissaient effrayant les trois fuyards.

Renji, je vais allez aider mon capitaine.

Mais t'es folle ! Tu va te faire tuer !

Ça mets complètement égale je ne peux pas vivre sans le capitaine ! C'est décidé, je part l'aider rien ne me fera changé d'avis même si pour cela je dois sacrifié ma vie !

Elle fonce à tout allure vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé son ami mais trois hommes la dépassèrent à la grande surprise de cet dernière. _Impossible, encore des ennuis ? Vite Rangiku dépêche toi !_

Une fois arrivé, alors que deux hommes inconnus sont apparu du côté de Tôshirô, Matsumoto sorti son sabre prête à intervenir, mais les événements qui allais tout simplement la surprendre. Un des mystérieuse homme tua en un seul coup de poing un des assaillants. _Quel force incroyable ! Ils sont amis ou ennemis ? _Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'ils ne sont pas méchant. Sorti de ses pensées par la fuite des deux sbires d'Aizen, un homme apparu sûrement un ami des deux. Stoppa net les deux fuyards, cet homme donna des frissons, il était encore plus froid que Byakuya ou encore Tôshirô et en quelque seconde seulement, il envoya les deux hommes en poussière grâce à deux vagues d'énergie en soit pas puissante mais assez pour surprendre les deux Shinigamis. _Du Kido ? Non, c'est bien plus puissant que du Kido et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ce qu'il viens de montré n'est absolument qu'un très petite parti de son pouvoir. _

-Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire. Il se fait tard, je vais vous laissé, excusez moi du dérangement et merci de votre aide et de votre accueil

-Reste dormir ici tu nous dérangera pas, tu dormiras avec Goten. Tu nous déranges absolument pas en plus ma femme est absente pendant un bon moment, d'ailleurs mademoiselle, vous aussi vous pouvez resté. Ricana Goku

Derrière la porte apparu Matsumoto, affolé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre par son capitaine. Elle savait qu'ils étaient proches mais de là à affronté Yamamoto pour elle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3.**_

-Matsumoto ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres !?

-Désolé, capitaine, j'ai voulu vous secourir mais à ce que je vois ces charmants jeunes hommes vous ont aider et je leurs en remercie.

-Discuté ça demain, il se fait tard et vous devez avoir sommeil. Interrompe Goku Tôshirô tu va dormir avec Goten dans sa chambre et Rangiku tu va dormir dans la chambre de ma femme et moi, je vous protégerais durant la nuit.

-Vous êtes sûr ? J'ai pas envie de vous dérangez, en plus vous dormez pas de la nuit et je risque d'embêté Goten...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me déranges pas ça nous permettrait de nous connaître...Ah oui ! Tu peux tutoyer aussi mon père. Sur ce allons nous couché ! Il est tard et il faut se reposé.

Une fois au lit, Tôshirô était incroyablement pensant, entre la réaction de Yamamoto, les hommes de Aizen, Goten, Trunk, Végéta, le haricot magique, Gohan et Goku avec leurs force incroyable, il savait que quant il va revenir à la Soul Society il aura de forte chance qu'il se fasse exécuté pour avoir été aidé par des humains et avoir fait de ces humains des amis, ça fait seulement quelque heures qu'ils connaissent mais Tôshirô savait qu'il pouvait leurs faire confiance...même plus confiance que à la Soul Society et au commandent, si il aurait le choix entre perdre son rang de capitaine qui en soit ne veux à l'heure actuel plus rien dire et pouvoir suivre leurs entraînement le choix est vite fait, protégé ses proches étaient sa priorité et...tuez Aizen. Ce qui le surprends le plus en Goten, depuis qu'ils se sont rencontré, Goten dégage une « aura » qui f ait du bien au petit capitaine, qui lui réchauffe le cœur, sensation qu'il n'avait malheureusement plus depuis la mort d'Hinamori. Il se demande quand même si il quitte la Soul Society ou pas, il devait y réfléchir.

Alors que Goten voyait son nouvel ami dans de profonde pensé qui inquiétait ce dernier, il est pas stupide, il sait que en restant avec eux, il était en danger autant contre son nouvel adversaire que contre le commandent Yamamoto, mais d'après ses dires, il est moins fort que lui même, et en plus il y a dans ses alliées les plus puissants guerrier de l'univers : Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks et lui même.

-Tôshirô ?

-Oui ?

-Dit moi d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est interdit de faire « ami-ami » avec un terrien c'est bien ça ?

-Oui...je risque la peine de mort, mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous, sinon vous m'auriez pas sauvé, hébergé et...protégé.

-Et comment ils vont savoir où tu es ? Ils vont envoyé des hommes ?

-Ils peuvent sentir mon énergie spirituelle contrairement à toi et ta famille, je ne sais pas la baissé d'ailleurs aucun Shinigami ou même Arrancar ne savent le faire.

-Arrancar ?

-C'est les trois hommes que toi et ton ami viennent d'éliminé, et pour répondre à ta dernière question il va sûrement nommé un capitaine afin de me recherché, et...

D'un coup un étrange portail s'ouvre faisant apparaître un homme froid à long cheveux lisse et plutôt grand.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire capitaine Hitsugaya, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous serez tombé si bas, être ami avec des humains, quel déshonneur, surtout des personnes aussi faible.

-La ferme ! Oui, je suis devenu avec avec des humains, et ils sont loin d'être faible, je t'interdit de leurs faire du mal ou de les insultés ! Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour bavardé mais vous ramenez devant Yamamoto afin de vous donnez votre sanction, dans le cas contraire nous serons obligé de...vous tuer vous et vos amis terriens.

-...ça ne m'étonne pas de la Soul Society de telle parole...si je me rend vous me promettez de ne pas faire de mal à Goten, Goku, Gohan ?

-Arrête Tôshirô !

-Goten ?

-Ne viens pas avec ces bandes de lâches pas capable de se démerdé seul !

-Ne nous insultes pas morpion ! Sache que je ne te ferais pas de cadeau, après l'exécution du petit, je m'occuperais personnellement de toi et ta famille.

-Ah !? Je sais que sans votre sabre vous n'êtes plus tellement à hauteur.

-C'est en parti vrai, mais il faudra d'abord prendre mon...mon...MON SABRE où est-il ?

-Tu parles de CE sabre ? Tu parles beaucoup mais tu es incroyablement lent. Si tu veux me tuer moi et ma famille il va falloir que tu t'entraînes longtemps et c'est pas gagné.Au passage mon frère et mon père possèdent une force inimaginable, donc autant te prévenir de suite tu n'as absolument aucune chance contre nous, donc laisse Tôshirô si tu ne veux pas que l'on te fasse du mal.

-REND MOI MON SABRE INSOLENT ! _31ème technique de destruction : Boulet Rouge_ une boule d'énergie sorti de la main du capitaine en direction du fils à Goku mais d'un simple revers de la main il dévia celle ci. Ce qui étonna grandement le capitaine messager et Tôshirô par la même occasion. Comment tu as fait pour arrêté cet attaque avec autant d'aisance !?

-Je te l'ai dit tu es trop faible pour nous combattre, je te rend ton sabre et tu t'en va, tu commences à m'agacer.

Byakuya parti dans l'étrange portail qu'il avait lui même crée rentrant là il viens, sans Tôshirô, il était sous le choc, jamais personne ne l'avais humilier de la sorte même pas Yoruichi, mais il savait que si il venait à combattre il perdrait voir mourrait dans la bataille et ce sans aucun problème pour l'adversaire. Il devait impérativement au parlé au reste des capitaines et au commandent en chef. _Comment un simple humain pouvait m'humilier comme ça et le pire est que je suis incapable de lui tenir tête _il ragea à l'intérieur de lui.

-Tôshirô ?

Après tant d'émotion Tôshirô s'était endormis, il avait trop encaissé et la petite altercation avec Byakuya l'avait achevé, désormais il n'y avait que deux choix, celui de quitté son rang de capitaine et la Soul Society ou revenir et mourir.

Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulé après l'apparition du Shinigami, Tôshirô et Rangiku avaient décidé de ne plus revenir à la Soul Society. C'était une décision des plus dures mais ils ne regrettent absolument rien.

Quelque temps avant :

-Goten, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Rangiku, j'ai décidé de resté ici, je quitte mon rang de capitaine et par la même occasion la Soul Society.

Personne ne s'étonna de son annonce même pas Matsumoto qui savait depuis un moment qu'il allait partir, et ça lui faisait un grand plaisir.

-Dans ce cas, je reste avec vous capitaine Hitsugaya.

-Rangiku, tu peux me tutoyer et il n'y a plus de « capitaine Hitsugaya », c'est Tôshirô désormais.

-Merci Cap...euh Tôshirô.

Depuis ce jour, celui si souriait enfin, il était enfin heureux, il étiat incroyablement proche de Goten qui au fur et à mesure lui à enseigné comment développé ses pouvoirs avec Trunks, il était tout trois inséparable. Mais Matsumoto remarqua quelque chose de plus grand que de la simple amitié entre son ancien capitaine et le fils de Goku. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, et la seule personne avec qui elle pourrait en parlé est Gohan, malgré qu'il ne soit pas énormément à cause de ses obligations professionnel, il a dû sûrement remarqué quelque chose, il était très loin d'être bête. Plusieurs jours après avoir remarqué le rapprochement de ses deux amis, elle était devenu plus en plus observatrice sur leurs comportement, sur les sentiments, Matsumoto ne se trompait absolument jamais, elle a remarqué les petits regarde discret qu'ils se font et que parfois leurs main se frôlent, elle n'a jamais été aussi contente enfin Tôshirô s'ouvre ! Enfin cet satané carapace se brisa. Elle a eu même larme à l'oeil ce que remarqua Gohan ce qui l'intrigua.

-Rangiku ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Ah ! Salut Gohan, si si ça va mais c'est la première fois que je vois Tôshirô aussi heureux.

-Tu doit être drôlement attaché à ce petit.

-Oui, énormément, la mort d'Hinamori l'a énormément bouleversé. Déjà d'un naturel froid, il était devenu glacial. Personne n'osait lui parlé. J'étais la seule du Seireitei à l'avoir aider à remonté la pente, j'ai en parti réussi mais ton frère à fait mieux, et ça je ne sais pas comment vous remercié, Tôshirô est comme un fils pour moi et je ne me pardonnerais jamais qu'il lui arrive encore un drame qu'il a connu dans le passé.

-Je te comprend, Goten aussi est vraiment heureux, sa rencontre avec Tôshirô lui à vraiment bouleversé sa vie, il était un habitué des bars ou de ramené quelque « pouf » à la maison qui n'était là que pour profité de lui, son seul véritable ami est Trunks, mais il est énormément occupé entre les cours et la Capsule Corp, et même si ils restent proches, ils sont plus aussi souvent ensemble. Et Goten l'avait remarqué ce qui n'allait pas l'aide.

-Tu as pas remarqué ils sont proches, pas comme des amis quelques choses de beaucoup plus...fort ?

-Tu veux dire qu'ils pourraient...être amoureux ?

-C'est bien ce que je pense, ils laissent pas mal d'indice tu devrais voir par toi même, regarde là par exemple, ils sont entrain de s'entraîner. Ils se regardent intensément alors que quand ils sont contre toi, ton père ou Trunk, c'est juste un regard « amical ».

-Je crois que tu as raison...mais...c'est un peu étrange.

-Tu crois ? A la Soul Society, ce genre d'approche est condamné par la peine de mort, mais la Soul Society est un endroit de barbare où les sentiments et le respect n'ont aucune importance. C'est pour ça que nous avons décidé de la quitté. Et nous avons le regrettons pas.

-Je vois, si c'est pour le bien de ces deux là, je ferai tout pour les protéger. Merci de t'avoir ouvert.

-Je te remercie toi et ta famille Gohan.

Les deux nouveaux amis se quittèrent Matsumoto et Tôshirô ont pu avoir une maison grâce Bulma que Tôshirô a pu lui acheté sans aucun soucis étant donné qu'il recevait de l'argent qui était également utilisable sur Terre et qu'il ne touchait presque jamais, elle était en ville pas trop, Rangiku avait fait en sorte que la maison soit proche de la maison des Son pour que son ancien capitaine puisse voir son ami.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Les jours se suivent, les deux Shinigamis sont de plus en plus heureux, Rangiku restait à la maison à faire le « repas » que son acolyte ne mangeait jamais et le ménage elle en profita de son temps libre pour rendre visite à Goku et à Chichi. Et également faire quelque course avec Bulma ou encore s'occupe de Marron la fille de Krilin qui après leurs passage chez Dendé la famille Son à tout expliqué à leurs amis qui se sont de suite pris d'affection envers les deux nouveaux. Elle senti que son capitaine devenait de plus en plus fort grâce au entraînement que lui donnait Goten. Malgré cela , elle restait quand même seule dans son coin, pas que les autres l'ignorait, mais Ichimaru Gin lui manquait, son ami, enfin son ancien ami, sa trahison l'avait bouleversé, lui qui à toujours promis de la protégé...Elle était tellement déçu. Au fond d'elle est était à bout, la seule et unique chose qui la laisse pas déprimé est la joyeuseté nouvel de son ancien capitaine, et ses nouveaux amis, étrangement elle ressentait rien, ses anciens camarades de la Soul Society, Rukia, Renji, Izuru, leurs absence ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid.

Un jour alors qu'il était sur le point de passé à table, une force qu'ils connaissent frappa à leurs porte qui explosa quelque minutes après. On pouvait voir Ichigo Kurosaki avec un haori portant le nombre 10, avec lui, il y avait Abaraï Renji, Madarame Ikkaku et...Byakuya Kuchiki. Tous les quatres voulaient les capturés et ou les tuer.

-Kurosaki, tu es alors devenu leurs chien ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! S'étonna Tôshirô

_Rangiku, va cherché cherché Goten et Gohan, je ne pourrais pas les affrontés tout les quatre, je vais les retenir un maximum sache d'être discrète et rapide _Chuchote-il à Matsumoto.

-_Compris, fait attention à toi. _

_-_Je ne suis pas leurs chien, j'ai horreur des traîtres et j'ai également eu horreur de toi Tôshirô Hitsugaya ancien capitaine de la dixième divison, comment à pu nous trahir !? Toi qui à toujours été le plus fidèle des capitaines ! Surtout pour allez avec des humains complètement stupide et faible. Je sais que tu as toujours ton sabre, et ce que ton nouvelle ami à dit à Byakuya, on en profité pour ramené un autre de nos collègues, KENPACHI Zaraki, ici derrière toi avec ton précieux sabre!Allez Zaraki détruit son sabre ! Ordonna le Rouquin

-VITE RANGIKU ENFUIT TOI ! Ordonna Hitsugaya avant de se prendre un coup de l'opposant capitaine.

A ces mots, Rangiku s'envola aussi rapidement que possible vers la maison des Sons à la recherche d'aide malgré qu'elle s'est radicalement amélioré à dans ses déplacements aériens, elle fût rattrapé par Kuchiki, Renji et Ikakku la bloquant net dans son avancé. Le plus puissant des trois la projeta à terre, grâce à son entraînement, elle n'eus que des égratignures, un combat seconde combat était lancé, elle savait qu'elle était encore trop faible pour combattre les trois en même temps et Hitsugaya se retrouve contre deux des plus fort Shinigami, autant dire que leurs chance de survit était relativement faible voir nulle. Le combat entre l'ancien capitaine, Kenpachi et Ichigo étaient lancer, malgré l'absence de son sabre, il se débrouille assez bien pour évité les coups de sabre les plus mortel. Après une heure de combat, le jeune garçon commença à avoir des signes de fatigue que remarqua ses deux adversaires qui en profita en lui faisant un croche pied qui le fît tombé à terre, les deux ennemis armés de leurs sabre plantant Tôshirô à plusieurs reprise à l'estomac, au jambe et au bras. Ce que craignait le plus Tôshirô, Ichigo prit les morceaux d'Hyorinmaru, son sabre et lui planta dans une de ses blessures à l'estomac le faisant crié, les larmes commencèrent à coulé.

-_Merde, c'est alors comme ça que je vais mourir ? Pensa ce dernier_

Soudain, deux ombres apparurent, ils possédèrent tout deux une force inimaginable.

-Go...Goten !...Go...ku ?

-Évite de parlé, reste ça te fatigue trop.

Le regard de Goten était différent de d'habitude, il lançait un regard noir, de la colère, de la haine sortait de ses yeux. Cela étonna également son père qui l'avait déjà à de multiple reprise en colère mais là s'était vraiment des autres moment, son énergie montait en flèche.

-Vous allez payer d'avoir fait du mal à Tôshirô !

Ses yeux changèrent du noir au bleu, ses cheveux changèrent également passant au blond, une aura se dégagèrent de son corps se qui explosa complètement la maison où habitait les anciens de la Soul Society. Dans un coup de rage intensif, il se jeta sur Ichigo lui assainissant de nombreux coup rapide et puissant, laissant même pas une seconde de répit à son adversaire. Il était complètement paralysé dans sa vie de Shinigami, Kurosaki n'avait jamais rencontré un ennemi aussi fort même lorsqu'il était contre Zaraki, Byakuya ou encore...Aizen. Nombreux de ses os étaient brisé, son corps était couvert de bleu et des plaies. Malgré ses cris de douleurs, son assaillant ne s'arrêta pas renforçant même les coups porté du côté de son père, Zaraki était également complètement à sa merci malgré la grande force du Shinigami, Goku lui laissait aucune chance, c'était la première fois que Hitsugaya les voyaient combattre, c'était vraiment surprenant, se dernier combattait la mort afin de resté un maximum éveillé pour le laissé admiré le combat et soutenir autant que possible ses amis. Du côté de Matsumoto, se sont Trunks et Gohan qui sont intervenu. Gohan était confronté à Kuchiki et Trunks à Abarai et Madarame. Trunks n'eurent aucune difficulté à vaincre ses adversaires, jusqu'à ce que Ikkaku prit en otage l'ancienne vice-capitaine, ce qui énerva Trunks. Grâce à sa rapidité, Trunks à pu se faufilé derrière, dans une colère noir, il envoya une vague déferlante à bout portant réduisant le Shinigami chauve en poussière. Abarai battis en retraite, il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance, son ami viens de se faire tuer devant lui et il a rien pu faire.

Du côté de Gohan, Byakuya était complètement à la merci de son adversaire. Il repensa au dire de Goten. _Alors il n'avait pas menti, je vais alors mourir ici...malgré tout c'est un honneur de mourir face un adversaire aussi puissant adieu Rukia pensa le capitaine de la sixième division. _D'un coup Gohan s'arrêta stoppé dans la lancé par une flamme qui lui bloqua le passage. Une personne âgé fit son apparition, portant le haori de la première division.

-Alors comme ça...des humains nous tiens tête !

-Qui êtes vous !?

-Genryusai Yamamoto, c'est le capitaine de la première division, fait attention Gohan, il est très fort, c'est le plus fort des capitaines ! Répondit Rangiku blessé.

-Ferme là traîtresse !

Le vieux Shinigami lança un puissant hado contre Matsumoto, qui fût dévié par Trunks grâce une seconde vague déferlante. Le plus vieux lança un seconde hado qui fût stoppé par Trunks grâce à une transformation qui surprit les deux Shinigami présent. Ses yeux sont devenu bleu et ses cheveux dorée avec une halo incandescent, dépassent largement le doyen.

-Alors, c'est ça la Soul Society, éliminé la moindre gène, partez, partez si vous voulez pas mourir, sinon je vous éliminerais comme votre soldat. Ordonna Trunks

-Mon soldat tu veux dire que tu as éliminé Ikkaku Madarame l'un de nos plus puissant lieutenant !? S'étonna Kuchiki. Commandent partons, on a aucune chance contre eux et je sens l'énergie d'Ichigo et de Kenpachi tombé, ils sont aussi contre de puissant adversaire, un mort est déjà beaucoup !

L'intervenant ouvrit un Senkaimon afin de permettre à ses soldats de fuir. Le bilan pour le Seireitei était très lourd : Un Shinigami mort, trois très grièvement blessé...une réunion d'urgence était au rendez vous immédiatement après leurs retour.

-Capitaine, la mission de capturé Tôshirô Hitsugaya et Rangiku Matsumoto fût un échec. On dénombre un décès et trois capitaines entre la vie et la mort dans notre camp.

-Et dans le camp adverse ? Demande Jûushirô Ukitake.

-...Rien...

-Nous allons prendre Matsumoto en otage. Par ailleurs j'ai conclu une alliance avec Aizen. Même si ils parviennent à venir dans ce monde, ils ne pourront pas faire le moindre mouvement, et on sera assez nombreux pour les vaincre.

Dans le monde des humains. Krilin, arrive avec un sac de haricot magique en donnant immédiatement au deux blessés. Enfin sur pied, Tôshirô a pu remarqué l'absence de son ami Goten, après la fuite d'Ichigo, se dernier est parti dans les montagnes se calmé car malgré tout sa colère était loin d'être parti. Il pouvait percevoir son aura.

-Goku, merci, je vais allez rejoindre Goten, je vais essayé de le calmé.

-Va mon garçon tache de le faire revenir. Sourit Goku.

Une fois arrivé là où se trouve Goten, Tôshirô fût surpris de l'apparence des lieux, un véritable champ de bataille, il avait absolument tout détruit.

-Goten ?

-Tô...Tôshirô ?

-Calme toi, je t'en pris.

-Comment veux tu !? Ils ont faillit te tuer ! Impossible de me calmé ! Quand je revois la mare de sang où je t'ai trouvé ! Comment ont t-il pu faire !?

-Ils ont faillit me tué, mais je suis pas mort, tu m'as sauvé la vie, c'est l'essentiel.

L'ancien capitaine à pu voir dans le visage de son ami des larmes couler, elles coulèrent à flot et ne pu s'arrêter. Montrant son désespoir, le jeune garçon à cheveux blanc ne puis s'empêcher de s'approcher du demi-sayen jusqu'à se retrouvé derrière lui. Ses bras entoura alors son corps le faisant retourné face au Shinigami.

-Merci, merci Goten, merci pour tout.

-Tôshirô ?

Le visage de Tôshirô s'approcha de Goten, à quelque centimètre, l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, après quelque minutes l'ancien capitaine s'en rendit compte et brisa le baiser.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Goten, je ne sais pas se qui ma pris.. Dit honteusement Tôshirô.

Goten pris alors le visage de son « ami » est continua alors un long baiser, aucun des deux hommes ne voulu l'interrompre. La colère du fils de Goku s'estompa d'un seul coup. Après plusieurs minutes, ils décidèrent de rejoindre les autres.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5.**_

Une fois de retour vers leurs amis, ils ont dû faire un constat des dégâts de la bataille, l'endroit était complètement détruit, plus aucune végétation, la maison complètement détruite, à pars quelque rare mur plus rien ne tenait debout, si il y aurait eux des habitants, ils auraient sûrement péri. Même si les dégâts étaient relativement minime au camp des guerriers saiyen, il fallait décidé de quelque chose de vraiment important. Ils ne pouvaient plus laissé les anciens Shinigmi sans protection, ils étaient une proie vraiment trop simple.

-Allons chez Dendé, on sera plus tranquille pour réfléchir. Suggéra Gohan.

Tous le petit groupe s'envola vers le palais de Dendé. Une fois arrivé, Tôshirô et Goten ont eux une petite discussion en privé sur les événements précédents.

-Tôshirô, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à leur...

-C'est ma faute, je me suis laissé emporté par les événements et par les émotions...

-Voudrais tu...

-Continué ? Coupa Hitsugaya Oui...du moins si toi tu veux continué mais...

-...Mais ? Il y a un problème ?

-Je suis Shinigami...ça veux dire que je suis...mort.

Après cet aveu, Goten semblait un peu déboussolé. Il y a réfléchissait énormément...Il était dans une impasse...Après leurs discussion, ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe, tous était très pensif. Si ils seraient arrivé une seconde trop tard, ils auraient été tuer. Alors Satan Petit Coeur qui s'en fichait pas mal de cet histoire sorti de son silence.

-C'est pourtant simple, Le petit habitera avec Goten. On a vu que Goten est assez fort pour les vaincre et l'autre avec Trunks. Ils seront deux à la protégé. Et d'après moi, ils préparent quelque chose restez sur vos gardes, ils sont plus futé qu'ils en ont l'aire. Faudrait d'abord commencé par les entraîné, pour pas qu'ils deviennent des boulets. Goku, Goten, Gohan vous allez les entraînés, et ainsi les rendre plus dépendant de leurs sabres, après cela ils pourront se battre. D'ailleurs vous devrez commencé maintenant, la salle des esprits est à votre disposition, utilisez là.

-Mais rappelle toi Petit cœur, tu as détruit la salle durant ton combat contre Majin Bou.

-Elle a été refaite à l'aide de maître Kaïoshin en hommage à notre bravoure durant ce dure combat. En parlant de Bou, il faudra également le prévenir, sa force nous sera extrêmement utile. Assez bavardé, allez vous entraînez ! Ne perdez pas votre temps. Ordonna Piccolo.

À l'étonnement général, Petit Cœur avait entièrement raison. Rangiku, Tôshirô, Goku, Gohan, Goten entrèrent alors dans la salle du temps et des esprits. A l'intérieur ils pouvaient voir que rien n'avait changé toujours cet grande horloge au dessus du bâtiment et autour du dit bâtiment un espace blanc et infini, les deux nouveaux étaient vraiment étonné d'une telle salle, une fois sorti du bâtiment, ils s'écroulent à terre.

-Quel est cet sensation étrange !? Et pourquoi vous ne subissez rien ? Interrogea l'ancien capitaine de la dixième division.

-On est aussi impacté mais on est habitué à avoir une gravité aussi élevé. Ricana le plus vieux. Pour commencé vous allez vous habituez à la gravité ensuite on commencera réellement l'entraînement, mais je vous préviens, ça ne sera pas une partie de rigolade, on sera très indulgent que ça soit moi ou mes fils. Vous risquez même de mourir.

-De mourir ? Comment ça ? Tremblota la jeune femme.

-Nous allons pas nous retenir à vous de vous surpassé, sachez que nous allons pas être toujours là pour vous secourir. Trancha Gohan.

-Très bien, j'accepte les conditions si ça permet de combattre à vos côtés et pas être un poids pour vous, si je dois mourir je préfère que ça soit par un de vous ! Annonça Tôshirô. Mais avant je voudrais avoir quelque information. Cet quoi exactement cet salle et Petit Coeur à parlé d'un certain Bou que vous avez affronté et ensuite est devenir votre ami et aussi, c'est quoi cet transformation, votre énergie était vraiment élevé.

-Nous allons te répondre mais après on commencera. Répondit Goten. Pour commencé, cet salle s'appelle « La Salle du Temps et des Esprits », elle est très spécial, la gravité est cinquante fois plus importante que sur Terre, un jour est équivalent à une année terrestre. On a le droit de resté dans cet salle uniquement quarante-huit heures autrement nous serons prisonnier ici pendant l'éternité, moi et Trunks ont à bien faillit resté bloqué ici. Pour Bou, c'était notre plus grand adversaire, une force inimaginable, sur la Terre, il n'y avait que quatre survivant : Monsieur Satan, c'est grâce à lui que Bou est dans notre camp, mon père et Dendé, moi, Petit Cœur, Gohan, Goten, Trunks même Végéta ont avait été tous vaincu par lui. Mais grâce à maître Kaïoshin et au Namek, c'est le peuple de Petit Cœur, _mais bien sûr les dragons balls! _Ont à pu revenir à la vie et grâce à la technique de mon père et l'énergie de la Terre ont à pu le vaincre, c'est à ce jour la bataille la plus dure que nous avons assisté mais également la plus instructif. Et pour ta dernière question, nous sommes des « terriens » nous sommes des guerriers Saiyen, un peuple qui vivait autrefois sur la planète Végéta, aujourd'hui détruite par Freezer, un ennemi que mon père à vaincu, après cet tragédie, il n'y a plus qu'une poignet de survivant : Thalès, Raditz, les frères à mon père, Broly mort par moi et Trunk, son père mort par son fils, Tarble le frère à Végéta, Végéta lui même et Nappa l'ancien compagnon de Vegeta mort par cet personne et mon père. Trunks, mon frère et moi nous ne sommes pas des pures saiyens dû fait que nos mères sont terriennes. Pour en revenir à notre transformation, c'est une spécificité de notre peuple, pour mon père et mon frère ça s'est déclenché lorsque nos amis ont été tuer, la colère les ont gagné et ça à permis à leurs puissance caché de sortir, pour moi, c'est en m'entraînant avec ma mère...je sais, c'est moins spectaculaire. Ironisa Goten. Voilà tu sais tout.

-Tu m'épates fréro, je savais pas que tu étais aussi cultivé par rapport à toutes ces histoires !

-Maître Kaïo m'a tout expliqué.

Après plusieurs jours dans la salle, les deux anciens gradés ont pu s'habituer à la forte gravité des lieux, leurs entraînement pouvait enfin commencé. Il avait changé de tenu, ils avaient les mêmes vêtements que leurs trois professeurs avec comme différence le nom « Son » au dos en signe de respect, ce nom ils le portaient avec fierté, et ils étaient très attaché, plus que le chiffre « dix » de leurs ancien vêtements. Il avait tout deux leurs sabres en main.

-Avant de commencé, j'ai une question, pourquoi vous Shinigami vous êtes autant dépendant de votre sabre ? Interrogea Goahn

-Nos Zanpakutos se sont nos sabres possèdent une âme, le miens par exemple s'appelle Hyorinmaru, je suis le Shinigami contrôlant la glace, les flammes que vous avez pu voir contre le commandent viennent de son sabre « Ryujin Jakka », il contrôle le feu. Le sabre de Rangiku est Haineko contrôlant le charbon. C'est nos sabres qui nous fournis notre pourvoir, c'est pour ça que nous en sommes extrêmement dépendant, contrairement à vous, nous sommes assez vulnérable en combat au corps à corps du à notre dépendance, c'est ce que tu as pu voir avec Byakuya. Je vous montre un aperçu _BANKAÏ DAIGUREN HYORINMARU ! _

Le corps de Tôshirô se couvrit de glace puis après une explosion son corps était presque couvert de glace, une queue, des pattes et des ailes de dragons ce sont formé, et trois pétales apparu au dessus de Tôshirô, étrangement les trois saiyen n'était guère étonné. Avec Freezer, Broly, les Cyborgs et Bou plus grand chose pouvait les surprendre. Ce que remarqua Hitsugaya.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être surpris.

-En réalité, nous savons déjà ça, lorsque nous étions mort, nous avons pu en apprendre sur vous. Souri Gohan. Mais, vous avez énormément de défaut même sous cet forme, toi par exemple les pétales au dessus de toi sont comme un chrono, une fois toutes envolé tu seras extrêmement vulnérable, nous allons vous enseigner comment vous débarrassé de votre sabre et par la même occasion, amélioré ce que vous appelez « kido ». Pour commencé, tu vas le matérialisé.

-Mais comment ? Demande étonné le petit Shinigami

-Maître Kaïo, vous nous entendez ?

-Je t'entend très bien Goku, j'ai entendu votre conversation, et j'ai déjà lancé la procédure pour libéré les zanpakutos. Vous allez pouvoir les voir dans quelque minutes.

Après quelque minutes seulement, les deux sabres disparut laissant place à deux nouvelles personnes, un avec une balafre au visage et une autre avec des oreilles et une queue de chat. L'un était d'un froid glacial, l'autre très jovial.

-J'ai d'autre chose plus importante à vous dire, à la Soul Society ils ne connaissent ni moi ni maître Kaïoshin, on a pu entendre leurs discussion, ils se sont alliée avec Aizen et son armée, certes vous n'auriez aucun problème à les battre, mais parmi eu il y a deux grands scientifique : Mayuri Kurosutschi et Sayel. Si vous les croisez au champ de bataille, tuez-les rapidement. Et faites également attention à Aizen et son pouvoir, l'illusion. Certes vous avez pas besoin de vos yeux pour combattre je parle de vous Goku, Gohan et Goten mais pour Tôshirô et Rangiku ça sera très compliqué pour vous, car vous avez pas suivi les mêmes entraînement. Nous allons encore les surveillé, on vous fera signe quant on aura des nouvelles. Annonça Kaïo.

-Bon, on va commencé, vous deux vous allez vous concentré un maximum afin que les esprits intègre non pas une arme mais votre corps, vous allez vous concentré et mettre toutes votre énergie, je ne veux aucun relâchement, nous serons là si on sens que votre énergie baisse à un niveau alarmant. Quant vous auriez fini vous allez combattre Gohan et Goten en même temps, ils se transformeront alors en super saiyen et vous combattra comme si c'était contre un ennemis, surtout ne vous retenez pas que ça soit vous mes fils ou vous Tôshirô et Matsumoto. Bref, on a perdu assez de temps en bavardage et le temps est précieux ! Goten, Gohan vous allez vous entraîné avec moi le temps que nos deux amis soient prêt. Commençons, nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup de temps.

Les jours au niveau de la salle du temps défilèrent, les trois saiyens se combattaient pendant plusieurs jours sans un seul arrêt même pas pour dormir ou manger, les deux Shinigamis étaient encore assit avec leurs esprits, ça demandait énormément d'énergie, la jeune femme était la première à flanché _Rangiku, résiste je sais que sais dure il faut le faire. Chuchota l'ancien capitaine. Merci Tôshirô je vais faire mon maximum. _Les jours passèrent, les deux Shinigamis n'avaient pas bouger de leurs position depuis le début, les guerriers saiyens étaient encore entrain de s'affronter. Lorsque une bourrasque entoura les deux compagnons, à la fin de celle ci, les deux âmes avaient disparu, des sabres étaient à terre puis parti en poussière. Un forte énergie était maintenant dans le corps des deux anciens de la Soul Society. Leurs entraînement allait enfin commencé. Jours après jours ils combattaient, rare ont étaient les poses, juste le temps de manger et c'était reparti et ça jusqu'à la fin du temps imparti. Une fois sorti, ils ont tous pu remarqué que cet expérience était grandement instructif. Les corps étaient couvert de blessure, des bleus, de sang et les vêtements complètement déchiré ressemblant plus à des chiffons qu'à des vêtements ordinaire. Dendé était déjà sur place pour les soignés de leurs blessure et apporté de la nourriture. Après, cela Gohan et Goku rentrèrent chez eux. Rangiku accompagné de Trunks parti à la Capsule Corp' laissant Goten et Tôshirô seul avec Dendé.

-Dit moi Dendé, tu as toujours les dragons ball ?

-Oui, ils sont dans la salle en dessous, pourquoi tu en as besoin ?

-Oui, j'en ai besoin, je peux te les emprunté, je te les rechercherais avec le radar de Bulma.

-Bien évidement, bon, il est tard vous feriez mieux de rentré, tiens c'est de Bulma, elle est au courant de ce qui ce passe, elle a crée cet maison spécialement pour vous deux, elle permet de grande réduire le _Ki_ des Shinigamis ennemi. Elle est vraiment fascinante !

-Tu diras merci à Bulma de ma part ! Bon, nous partons Tôshirô. On va s'installé pas trop loin du mont Paozu pour optimisé un maximum ta protection.

A la Soul Society,

-Capitaine Ukitake ? Ça va pas ? S'inquiéta deux capitaines

-Kyoraku ? Unohana ?Je sais pas, la trahison de Tôshirô et Rangiku, les défaites de notre armé et maintenant l'alliance avec Aizen, je ne sais plus quoi en pensé.

-Je suis de ton avis, mais ce qui me dérange c'est la trahison de ces deux là. Ça ne leurs ressemble vraiment pas. Ils ont tout deux étaient entièrement fidèle au commandent même contre Kusaka.

-C'est vrai, mais l'attitude du commandent et des autres capitaines ont du pauvre petit.

-Tu as raison Ukitake. Mais pour cet bataille, c'est du pure suicide, même avec Aizen dans notre camp ont à aucune chance. Tout nos envoyés même le capitaine Kurosaki avec le capitaine Zaraki ont rien pu faire. Personnellement, je ne me battrais pas, j'y vois aucun intérêt et puis notre ennemi est Aizen et non Tôshirô ! Et je pense que ses amis ne sont pas méchant. Expliqua fermement Kyoraku.

-Alors vous trois vous voulez trahir votre chef ?

Tous les hommes d'Aizen encercla les trois capitaines. Même si ils étaient tout trois la crème des capitaines face à autant de soldat et d'ennemi puissant, ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient qu'un option : combattre. Ils sortissent leurs armes prêt à livré bataille.

_KAMEHAMEHAAA _une vague d'énergie s'abattit sur le groupe d'Arrancar en blessant plusieurs de ceci. _Venez vite, je vais voir emmené en sécurité. _


End file.
